Only One Happiness
by ThatGirlWithThatSmile
Summary: Previously entitled Consequences of a Love Affair - There is only one happiness, to love and to be loved. If only it were that easy...


**Hi all! This is my new (and hopefully improved) story previously entitle ****_Consequences of A Love Affair_****. I've decided that 18 year old me was a terrible writer and am giving my first ever fanfiction a much needed reboot! There is actually quite a lot changed from the original and I'm actually still toying with parts of it. The overall plot is mostly the same but still very different. **

**So without further ado, I give you ****_Only One Happiness._**

**Disclaimer: All characters, aside from my own OCs, belong to JKR. I'm just borrowing them :)**

**—**

_Abandoned Warehouse: Outskirts of London, England 1977_

She waited there in the dark corner of the abandoned warehouse clutching her grandmother's shawl around her shoulders. The sting of the cold night air as it crept through the cracks of the bordered up windows and seeped under the door brought back memories that she had tried so hard to forget…

_She had sat there numb and unthinking, not knowing what to do. Frozen with terror, she watched as he dragged her mother's limp body out of the room through the back door, pushing it open and letting it slam shut behind him. As if the sound of the door had been a signal, hurriedly but quietly she raced up the stairs to her room, gathering as much as she could fit into her bag. She slowly came back down the stairs, listening for any sounds that might tell her he was back inside the house. She came back to the spot where she had been hiding and made sure that he was nowhere in sight before she ran for the front door. _

_Within minutes she was running along her street as fast as her legs would carry her. All she could think of doing was running. When she had reached the end of her street and was sure that he was not following her, she pulled out her wand and thought of London. With a loud crack, the street was empty. _

_She had no money and no idea what to do now that she was in London but she knew she was better off there than if she had stayed in that house. She walked aimlessly for hours coming to the outskirts of the city and finally taking refuge in an abandoned warehouse. Finally, she had come to a stop and when her legs stopped supporting her she curled up into a corner and cried. It was a cold night and in her terror and rush, she had only thought to bring a small blanket. She curled up underneath it and tried to ignore the icy wind seeping in through the walls…_

The sounds of footsteps brought her back to the present. She pushed herself further into the dark corner in which she was hiding and bowed her head, peeking up through her eyelashes. The door inched open slowly and a voice called her name.

She hadn't realised that she was holding her breath until she released it in relief. She leapt up, running forward to throw her arms around the person who had just walked in, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I missed you," she whispered, running her fingers through his dark curly hair. He chuckled softly and tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him, "It's only been one night," he replied.

She smiled into his chest and thought to herself _'It felt like an eternity to me.'_

"Are you OK? You were all right last night? Did I bring you enough blankets?"

He held her at arm's length looking her up and down, his eyes sweeping over every part of her fragile body. He frowned. When he had found her here she had not long run from her home and she still looked relatively healthy, if a little tired and stressed. Since then she had only gotten worse and no matter what he said she would not be persuaded to come and stay with him. It never stopped him from asking though.

"Please, you know I can't come back, he'll find me," she said.

He sighed, maybe next time.

He had brought her dinner that night and they sat and ate and talked and pretended that they weren't in an abandoned warehouse and that there wasn't a war waging on outside; they pretended that everything was going to be ok and that the love they held for one another was enough to live off.

He cleared away their dinner and pulled her close to him, hoping that one day all their make believe could become reality. He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and thought about the future that he would love to have with her and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"I was thinking that our children better have your beautiful eyes," he replied with an impish grin.

She laughed, "Well so long as they have your lovely curls," she said smiling and running her fingers through his hair.

He agreed and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her gently on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and pressed herself as close to him as she could. He deepened the kiss and moved a hand to tangle through her own locks and they both groaned. Before long he was laying her down and covering her body with his own, never taking his lips from hers.

He made love to her that night, like many nights before, and each time the feeling of love and contentedness grew stronger; she was a balm to his soul and he forever felt at peace when he was with her. He hated the thought of leaving her the next morning and knew that one day he would just carry her out of this warehouse whether she liked it or not. For now though, he waited.

When he left the next morning he knew it would be some time before he was able to see her again. He made sure that she had everything that she needed and then some and promised her that he would be back as soon as he could. She smiled at him and kissed him one last time saying that she couldn't wait.

Two weeks passed before he was able to come back to her and he eagerly pushed open the door to the warehouse bracing himself for the attack of limbs and lips that was sure to come after not seeing one another for a while. Yet when he had pushed open the door he found the warehouse empty. Unease settled in his stomach as he looked around and he shivered, not having shut the door to the icy wind outside.

He walked over to the corner that she had made her home and which lay empty aside from the few blankets that he had brought to her over the last few months. He searched desperately for any sign of why she had left, or if she had been kidnapped; anything that would prove it had not all been a glorious dream! But all he had were the blankets.

Every chance that he got for the next year, he would come back and sit in that dark corner with the blankets wrapped around him, waiting for the sounds of the door inching forward and her voice to call his name.

—

Like I said not too terribly different for those who read my original. For those new to the story, welcome and I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Until next time.


End file.
